Under the cherry blossoms
by Hekate731
Summary: One-shot. SS. Sakura's POV. It's been a long time since Syaoran went to Hong Kong to become the Li Clan Leader. A poignant little story of how she feels when she finally lays eyes on the one person she truly loves.


**Under the cherry blossoms **

It was that time of year again. The time when the cherry blossom trees flourished and bloomed, filling the air with their scent, and pink petals fluttered down delicately to rest upon shoulders and heads.

I stood gazing at the sakura trees beside Penguin Park, lost in thought. School was over, and I was glad, for I wanted peace and quiet. Today is the first of April, and I always feel gloomy on that day. I suppose it's because it's my birthday, and Syaoran isn't here to celebrate with me.

I sighed. Of course, we still kept in touch with phone calls, letters and emails, but lately they began to become fewer and shorter.

Shaking my head, I turned to walk homeward when I suddenly had an urge to get closer to the cherry blossom trees. 'What the heck, no one's going to notice anyway,' I told myself as I looked around for unwanted passerby's.

I vaulted over the fence, surprising myself at how easy it was, for it was pretty high, above my waist. 'Must be the exercise,' I thought nonchalantly, steadily strolling between the scented cherry blossoms.

I inhaled deeply, reveling in the cool wind brought on by the shady trees. The very air exuded tranquility and silence, just what I wanted. I put down my schoolbag at the base of an old tree and twirled to the center of the glade. Being here amongst all these beautiful cherry blossom trees made me unexpectedly light-hearted. I giggled cheerfully, flinging my arms out and danced around the meadow. The wind sifting through my hair felt great, and I laughed aloud at the pure joy of being so free.

I froze as I heard footsteps behind me, the laughter dying in my throat. I slowly turned, fear evident in my eyes. The newspapers were full of crimes committed around these parts, and a girl out by herself was like tempting fate. As my eyes reached the line of trees behind me my mind denied what I saw standing just behind the trees. Syaoran.

My heart beat faster and I couldn't breathe. Tears gathered in my eyes, blurring the sight of Syaoran's tall figure, clad in the black uniform of Tomoeda High. I drew a breath, my lips trembling.

'What are you doing here?' I asked in a quavering voice. My eyes drank in every detail of him, from his deep amber eyes to his shiny black shoes. It had been so long, I was amazed at how tall he had become. Syaoran smiled.

'I came here for you, just like I said I would.' Syaoran's gaze held mine, accelerating my heartbeat at its intensity.

'So does that mean your business in Hong Kong is finished?' I bit my lower lip, hoping against hope that the answer was yes.

Syaoran stepped closer, dropping his bag to the grass. He took hold of my hands, cradling them gently. He lifted his gaze to my face and one corner of his mouth lifted in an alluring smile. 'Yes.'

I flung my arms around his neck, crying into his jacket. I was so ecstatic the only way to express my joy was to hug him with all my might. I experienced a blissful moment before I remembered. I slowly pulled out from the warmth of his embrace, my face undoubtedly showing my hurt.

'What's wrong, Sakura?' he frowned in concern and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks, inducing a fresh batch to fall. I lowered my head not wanting him to see me like this. Syaoran tenderly tilted my chin up with his finger, giving me a small smile. 'What is it, beloved? Tell me what's making you cry.'

'I…I…it's you,' I managed to speak through the lump in my throat. Swallowing nervously, I continued, in spite of the hurt expression on Syaoran's face. 'You've been gone for six years, but it was okay at the beginning. We were still young and we could call each other every day. But now, I feel like we've drifted apart.

'For the past four months I haven't had a single call from you. I always tried to catch you, but it was always either you mother, Wei or your sisters who picked up the phone. They said you were busy, but I would get the feeling that they weren't saying the truth. Tell me, Syaoran, have you been avoiding me?' I had poured out all my misgivings and I felt extremely desolate. I don't know what I would do if he told me that he was.

Syaoran gripped my shoulders gently but firmly, and paused a bit, as if searching for the right words to say. 'Sakura, I don't know if you know this, but I love you, and I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Well, not right from the start,' he amended, seeing my disbelieving look, remembering how he had mistreated me at the beginning. 'But once I saw that you weren't someone to be pushed around, and that you were strong, determined and caring, my feelings grew and knew no bounds.

'Sakura, I love you and if you think being away from you for so long has changed my mind, you're sadly mistaken. You're my one and only, and nothing can change that, no matter how long we are apart.'

Words completely failed me. My mind reeled from his declaration of love, and I felt light-headed at how his emotions mirrored mine. But, there was still that burning question.

'If you love me so much, then why haven't you called for nearly half a year?' I searched his face, not knowing what it was I wanted to see.

He smiled, a touch of longing in his eyes. 'Believe me, it was pure agony not being able to hear your beautiful voice for so long, but I had no time to spare. I am the heir to the entire Li Clan and all of its responsibilities. And after my birthday this year I will become the leader of the Clan, not just the heir. So I was kept running until late at night with my studies and my training.'

'But what does that have to do with me? Yelan-san wouldn't let her only son slowly deteriorate from too much stress.'

'Yes, she wouldn't, but most of my spare time that could've been used to call you was taken up by my negotiating with the Elders. They are shrewd people but very stuck in they ways.' Syaoran sighed and shook his head ruefully.

'Negotiating? What for?' I was confused. What did Syaoran have to bargain for that took up that much time?

He didn't say anything, just reached inside his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Then he got down on his knee and opened the box. I gasped. Syaoran looked up apprehensively.

'This is what I've been bargaining for. The Elders didn't want me to marry a foreigner with impure blood, but I finally convinced them that you're the one for me. Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?'

I gaped at the brilliant emerald and amber ring Syaoran held out in front of me. I felt drained by the intensity of my relief, knowing he still loved me, and that he was only shirking my company so that he could surprise me with such a gift. I felt stupid and shallow for suspecting him while he was working so hard. For me.

I kneeled as well, my heart wringing at how vulnerable and anxious Syaoran looked. I managed a weak smile, wondering how I could have ever doubted him. He was everything to me, and without him I would be nothing.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his while I took the ring from its bedding and slid it down my finger. I gazed boldly into his intensely amber eyes and said the words that will change my life forever.

'I will.'


End file.
